


Stake Out

by psychicScavenger



Series: Hello Officer~ [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Italics, M/M, Suggestive Themes, We know what THAT means, its date night, shiro has a flashback, should probably mention it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicScavenger/pseuds/psychicScavenger
Summary: It's the moment we've all been waiting for..their actual date! Too bad it doesn't go as planned but Shiro makes the best of it and its off to a good start...until it falls apart but somehow ends up better than planned.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...this is once again late. Most sincerest apologies but to be honest, I'd rather write something I'm proud of that still flows with the story(which i think this is still somewhat lacking) than give the readers crap. Same goes for my other fics I haven't updated in a while.

Shiro nervously paced back and forth in front of his desk, his partner Keith watching silently, judging just the tiniest bit.

“I don’t see whats wrong with buying him dinner and seeing a movie. It’s what every couple in movies do.” Keith reasoned as Shiro stopped in his tracks sending a glare to the younger man.

“Exactly. Every couple does it. It’s boring date night, someone you’ve been with for over ten years material. Lance is spontaneous and energetic! He’d probably think I was too boring and uncreative to think of something.” Shiro worried. Keith sighed, rolling his eyes as he straightened up in his chair, having been slouched since he first walked in and sat down.

“Christ Shiro, its Lance? You could just take him to Lush and compliment his outfit he’d still be over the moon for you.” Keith scoffed, watching as Shiro paused, debating that idea itself.

“He does like skincare products…” Shiro mused.

“See? Dinner and Lush. What more could a guy ask for?” Keith stated as he flipped open a magazine, the cover mentioning something to do with Bigfoot again. Shiro nodded.

“Jesus christ…Thanks for the help Keith, I really appreciate it.” The only response he got was an low grunt of acknowledgment before Shiro sat down at his desk, ready to do some research for best food in the area and possibly how far away the mall was exactly.

                                                                                                   *************

Everything was all set. Shiro had found a nice little cafe type place not too far away downtown, and asked Lance if he wanted to see a movie which Lance thankfully did and offered Shiro several helpful suggestions. He had originally planned to make them both dinner but realized he would be too nervous cooking under pressure to make it perfect so Shiro opted to treat his crush to a nice meal and save the cooking for a later date if possible. The dinner reservation and movie tickets all set to go, and with Shiro wearing his best, date appropriate outfit(honestly it was just jeans and a nice shirt), he was all set to go.

Too bad it wasn’t happening.

Shiro sat in the Chief’s office, face pale as the news processed over and over in his mind. His blood rushing through his veins.

“You want me to do another stakeout? Tonight?” He asked, disbelief showering his words. The Chief paused in his paperwork, raising an eyebrow at Shiro’s tone, noticing one of his best officers never reacted to being given a case like this before.

“There a problem, Shirogane?” He asked, giving the younger man a curious look which Shiro nervously sweated, waving his hands up to appear nonchalant.

“No sir! It’s just a little last minute, don’t you think?” Shiro asked, swallowing nothing as the Chief continued to bore holes into him.

“Well you’re on call for the next twelve hours and an officer of the law should always be prepared for the unexpected, shouldn’t they?” The Chief quoted, a small hint of mischief sparkling in his eye as he watched Shiro squirm.

“I mean..you’re right..sir. What’s the case about?” Shiro sighed defeated. He’ll have to call Lance later and tell him the bad news, which he was certainly not looking forward to it.

“Well the good news is, its a very low profile case. I just need you to keep an eye on the town pond tonight. We got a tip that someone was going to attempt to smuggle the ducks again.” Chief rolled his eyes as Shiro groaned.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” That’s it. He needed a vacation, a year’s worth at least.

“Yes it’s not something particularly exciting but because it’s so low profile and not high risk, I am allowing you to bring some company with you.” Chief explained, earning a raised eyebrow from Shiro.

“You want me to bring Keith?” How could that be a good idea? Keith hated low profile cases. The Chief shook his head.

“No, no Keith would rather be out in the woods hunting a Were-cat or something, perhaps you could take someone else? Maybe someone you were going to see tonight, possibly.” Chief pointed out, giving a very embarrassed Shiro a knowing look as red bloomed among the younger mans features.

“Sir i-is that allowed? He’s a citizen.” Shiro pointed out earning a shrug from Chief.

“It’s a low profile case, all you’ll be doing is sitting in the undercover car watching a boring pond and some ducks. Plus, I hear its a clear night tonight, clear enough to gaze at the stars.” The Chief gave Shiro an amused wink before turning back to his paperwork, signaling he was done talking.

Shiro practically stumbled out of the office, face still the color of red beets, as he sat down trying to process everything.

Keith stared at him waiting for him to move but finally leaned over to poke the other officer which did the trick.

“What is it Keith?” Shiro sighed, rubbing his face tiredly, it was as if he aged fifty years just from that conversation.

“So I don’t have to go on the stakeout do I?” Shiro shook his head before Keith even finished the question.

“No you don’t have to go.” His eyes popped open in realization before he gazed over at Keith suspicious.

“How did you know about the stakeout?” He asked as Keith flipped through a magazine of some sort. He saw a UFO on the cover and promptly decided not to ask about it.

Keith shrugged nonchalant.

“Your radio was on. The whole dispatch heard the conversation.” Keith pointed out as Shiro’s face burned in embarrassment. He finally caught wind of a few of his troublemaking coworkers making suggestive kissing noises in the background and lewd comments. Shiro groaned, head sinking down to his desk once again. Maybe he should just start that vacation early, go somewhere out of the country, maybe Cuba? Lance has family still living there, maybe he’d like to go visit. 

 Another gentle prodding had him groan again before tilting his head up to look at a curious Keith. 

"Don’t forget you also have to tell Lance about the change in plans.” Keith reminded him.

Shiro’s response was to plant his head to his desk and moan so loud everyone in the vicinity could hear his anguish.

                                                                                              ************

Lance was probably one of the most forgiving people he’d ever met. Or he was in regards to Shiro and his job considering how easy-going he was when Shiro told him he’d have to change their date plans for tonight.

Weirdly enough, Lance was even more excited about being in a stakeout than seeing a movie, which, was a little concerning given Lance’s history with trouble. It was a low-profile case, an issue not even worth being called a case, more like a disturbance, but whatever. Lance could tag along and the officer would still get to spend time with him. Plus, it helped that Lance looked very cute when he showed up at the station, excited beyond reason. Lance had showed up, eyes twinkling and wearing what he proclaimed loudly that he was ‘ready to kick some duck thief ass’. Shiro almost changed his mind and sent him home.

Thankfully, Keith was there and nowadays seemed to have a sensible head in times where one didn’t think Keith would. Shiro had been watching Lance interact with the other officers who were giving him tips on what to do in a stakeout, Lance even busting out his ‘cool ninja skills’ to impress them, when Keith once again tapped Shiro on his shoulder to get his attention.

“You know hes gonna be fine right? This isn’t some high profile case, shit that false tip from the drug case was more dangerous than this.” Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes as well.

“I know that.” Shiro stated, eyes still glued to his wonderful date who, bless his heart was now judging each of the officer’s arm strength, rating who was the strongest it seemed like. Shiro may or may not be a little wary of how much a few of the officers lingered around Lance, deciding it may be time to go.

“The hell are you waiting for then? Go already! You’ve been tiptoeing around each other long enough.” Keith snapped. Shiro was thrown off by the steady, impatient gaze focused on him.

“Alright! I’m going!” Shiro relented, surprised at the stern tone Keith was giving him. It was as if their roles were switched now. Nevertheless, Keith’s gaze didn’t waver until Shiro had grabbed his coat and keys, walking over to Lance who was trying to arm wrestle one of his coworkers somewhat surprisingly, holding up against one of the stronger cops.

“Lance? You ready?” Shiro asked, chuckling as Lance glanced up in surprise giving his coworker enough time to use the distraction and pin Lance’s arm to the table, declaring himself the winner. Lance stood up indignantly, declaring that was cheating until Shiro put a hand to his shoulder and nudged him along, the arguing voices of his coworkers fading as they stepped out into the cool night air.

“You have a knack for riling people up, don’t ya?” Shiro chuckled, watching amusedly as Lance huffed, face forming a pout as he crossed his arms, the slight chill getting to him a bit.

“Well distracting someone from a battle of strength I’d say is cheating but noooo.” Lance shivered, trying to warm his body up as Shiro slid his coat off and offered it to the shivering man.

“Haha well, I’m sure they’ll want a rematch soon. Those guys are always looking for ways to test their strength and impress others.” Shiro stated earning a small grateful smile from Lance for both the jacket and the comment. He eagerly took Shiro’s hand in his, giving Shiro the best bedroom eyes he could make at that moment.

“What if I just want to impress you?” Lance murmured, smirking as a faint red color overtook Shiro’s cheeks and nose before he coughed and began walking down the street, lightly pulling Lance along behind him.

“I guess we’ll have to see what happens. A-anyways, the car is this way.” Shiro said ignoring the slight giggle Lance made as he led them to the police department issued parking lot where a shiny, unmarked dodge charger was parked neatly. Shiro being the true gentlemen that he is, opened the passenger door for Lance, earning a nod of appreciation from the Cuban before hurrying to his side and sliding in. As he buckled his seatbelt, turning the car on, Lance oohed and ahhed over all the tech equipment inside, especially the computer screen attached to the dashboard and various radios, asking what each one did. Shiro patiently explained each device, enjoying the genuine interest and curiosity Lance expressed. He realized he didn’t get to talk about his job too often with Lance, considering how serious it was even though there were never any major crimes committed in this small town.

“So are you always on call even when you’re not working at the station?” Lance asked curious as they were driving down the street. They had decided to get themselves takeout to eat in the car which Lance chimed in, saying they can’t do a stakeout without steak, so Philly cheesesteak subs for dinner it was then.

“Most of the time I am, but I do typically work a forty hour shift, five days a week deal. My schedule rotates each week so sometimes I’ll have the weekends off or I’ll have a couple weekdays off. It’s a bit annoying sometimes, mostly for planning ahead, but I’ve grown use to it.” Shiro smiled, not seeing the matching one spread on Lance’s face.

“You’re really passionate about your job!” Lance noticed, earning a faint blush from the officer.

Shiro embarrassingly brushed the back of his head with one hand, feeling a bit flattered from the attention. “I am. I’ve always known I wanted to do something that would help others when I was younger, I signed up for the military when I was really young, became the youngest fighter pilot recruited to Captain status until my accident and after I got back on my feet, went back to school and trained to be a cop to continue helping others.” Shiro stated, sounding a little wistful as he imagined all the difficulties he had to overcome just to get here, to be happy and content with his life once again after the incident. As he was pulling up next to a deli, he noticed Lance shuffling in his seat a little, looking like he wanted to ask something but shouldn’t.

“You ok Lance?” Shiro asked as gentle as he could be. The question startled Lance who glanced up shocked but soon looked away again unsure.

“Is-is it okay to ask about what happened? The accident, I mean?” Lance asked quietly. Shiro paused repeating the question in his own mind, a few flashbacks he gained over the years from the accident replaying in his head.

_Sounds of gunfire, screaming, a sharp burning pain from his right arm traveling throughout his whole body. Bright lights and shouting, then a quiet beeping and white walls._

Shiro shook his head, putting a stop to the flashbacks, sighing at the same confusion and slight bitterness the flashbacks brought on. Lance slowly took his hand that was sitting on the steering wheel, and gently squeezed it between both of his.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, I just want you to know I’m here for you if you ever feel ready to.” Lance smiled a little, a beautiful sight in the soft glow from the street lamps.

Shiro squeezed his back, nodding. “Thank you. I want to tell you but right now isn’t the right time. I will let you know when and I appreciate that you’re willing to listen.” He stated, drawing a brighter smile and nod from the younger man.

“Of course! Now are we ready to get our steak-out on cuz I’m hungry!” Lance practically shot out of the car, hurrying to the deli with Shiro chuckling and following smoothly behind.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue the date, a small round of Twenty Questions (but dirty) pops up, and the stakeout takes a dramatic, terrifying turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry for disappearing almost a whole month, but I can explain. Its the holidays. I've been too busy with work and todays been my first day off from both jobs in the past four weeks. I also had writers block, and today I wound up changing how the story was gonna go and working on some others! This story in the series is gonna have more than 2 chapters and I'm thinking of releasing a part 11 to this, but its just a series of oneshots of Shiro and Lance's adventures dating. Cuz I'm a sucker for domestic ships..and comedy. A domedy, nevermind that sounds like something else.

It was a quiet night out by the small town pond. Some crickets chirping creating a symphony of sounds that filled the silence as Shiro and Lance sat in the car, finishing off the food. Lance had so far, tried to mostly stay out of the way, mainly asking Shiro a few questions every once in a while about what to do, the only issue was the waiting. 

The longest wait of his life, next to the time he went to Comic Con with Hunk.

“Ughhh. Shiro, how long do we have to wait for this duck-napper?” Lance groaned. Shiro continued to glare out the window though, daring even the slightest breeze to disrupt the stillness.

“Until our suspect shows up.” Shiro answered, eyes still focused outside, roving over the details of the bushes, dogwood trees, and small pond glistening under the stars.

“Then we just tackle them right? Take their ass downtown?” Lance suggested, feeling the hype returning to his body as he imagined himself standing heroically over the duck-napper.

“What? No..The duck-napper is most likely just a bunch of dumb teenagers being bored. And we’re certainly not tackling them.” Shiro decided as Lance pouted.

“Fiinee. Although its probably for the best. One tackle from you, you’d crush those poor kids. Your body is huge.” Lance pointed out despite Shiro’s scoff.

“I would not crush them…Except maybe I would, I exercise alot alright?” Shiro grimaced as Lance chuckled at his realization.

“So how do you stay in shape? Considering you lived off nothing but takeout and terrible TV dinners for god knows how long, you are incredibly fit. Could probably even benchpress me..” Lance trailed off, the image making his blood rush south.

“Hmmm. I trained alot from the military when I was in active duty before switching over to the Air Force program, then it was mostly training to be a cop, so I worked out to keep in shape, also helped with the PTSD a bit, and even now I still work out whenever I can. I have alot more free time than I did in the city so I don’t get too round from the constant desk duty and donuts the others like to binge. Also I know you only weigh about 165 so I probably could benchpress you.” Shiro smirked at seeing Lance’s face heat up into a blush.

“W-wow. That’s alot of exercising. Good to know. You could give Captain America a run for his money! Or you should dress up like Captain America! For Halloween! Or Superman! Honestly you have the muscles for both!” Lance began listing superheroes, ignoring Shiro’s shaking body as he laughed.

“Lance, I’m pretty sure both Captain America and Superman could take me easily…But I wouldn’t go down without a fight though.” Shiro mused earning a snort from Lance.

“I can see you fighting for something you truly believe in. Or someone.” Shiro glanced over at him, giving Lance a smirk.

“Wow Lance.”

“What? I’m just saying-”

“Did you not get enough cheese with your sandwich, cause that was cheesy as hell.” Lance groaned as Shiro chuckled.

“Alright, alright what are you? The Sap Police? You’re ruining the moment.” Lance argued crossing his arms as he watched Shiro settle down.

“Okay I’m sorry for ruining the mood. If it helps, I once dressed up as Thor for a Halloween charity contest in the city and there were pictures.” Shiro offered watching in amusement as Lance slowly turned back to him, eyes wide.

“Was your costume based off his outfit in the comics or the movies?”

“Uhh.. the movies, I think?” Shiro guessed.

“Oh sweet baby jesus.” Lance breathed, sagging in his seat a little earning a slight smile from the officer.

“Lance do..you have a thing for superheroes?”

“What? No! Maybe? Who doesn’t?” Lance waved off Shiro’s question, like a celebrity avoiding an invasive question. Shiro turned towards Lance, who was now doing his best to avoid eye contact, offering a gentle smile for a peace offering.

“I mean, there wouldn’t be anything wrong with that. Plenty of people have something.” Shiro shrugged. Lance turned to him then, curiosity shining in his eyes.

“Do you have something..Shiro?” He asked earning a startled look in return.

“What?”

“C’mon its like dirty Twenty Questions! Dirty Questions! Go!” Lance urged, having so much fun embarrassing the cop.

“What? No, I’m not doing that on the first dat-”

“C’mon! We’ve all had thoughts and urges! What better way to get to know each other! See if we’re compatible?” Lance prompted earning a deep sigh of weariness from Shiro.

“What about saving the magic and mystery for the bedroom and all the crap?” Lance burst into laughter immediately ignoring Shiro’s disgruntled “What?”

“Shiro this isn’t the 90s! We live in a new century now, all the dirty is out in the open!” Lance stated earning a confused and slightly concerned look from Shiro.

“Doesn’t being out about stuff like that get you in trouble?” Shiro pointed out but Lance shushed him, waving off his valid point.

“Alright so dirty version of twenty questions! Let’s see, I technically went so you go now. What gets you going Shiro?” Lance propped an elbow on the dashboard, raising a curious brow as he smirked at Shiro. who was obviously not enjoying the spotlight turned on him.

“Ugh, I can’t believe we’re doing this…Fine okay, I guess I like..being rough?” Shiro shrugged. Lance’s eyes seemed to widen a little in surprise.

“Huh I guess I can see that. Always took you to be one of those really gentle lovers or something.” Lance stated earning a bright blush from Shiro.

“You what?”

“So is it like, a control thing? Or do you like manhandling people. Not gonna lie that sounds hot, especially if you can benchpress me.” Lance wondered.

“No, nope. Not talking about this, besides it’s my turn to ask a question now.” Shiro interrupted, despite Lance’s protests. He gave up pretty easily after a second though.

“Okay fine! Ask away, I’m not shy at all!” Lance declared, sitting back in his seat happily.

Shiro nodded. “Alright, be honest have you pictured us..doing..things?” He asked unsure.

Lance paled at the question, a little bit of sweat brewing on the back of his neck.

“I’m not sure if-”

“Lance.”

"I mean what qualifies as 'picturing-"

"Lance!"

“Okay, alright sheesh. Maybe I’ve pictured a few scenarios here and there. Maybe a few of them were mostly related to you pinning some thugs down and carrying me away to safety where I reward you by giving you a lil' something something, but everyone has dreams like those!” Lance argued not seeing the small smile grace Shiro’s face.

“Sounds like you’re into the manhandling thing as well.”

“Oh hush you!” Shiro laughed with Lance chuckling a bit at his behavior. When it died down, Lance turned to Shiro, a content smile gracing his face.

“Thanks for taking me along the stake-out Shiro. This is probably the best first date I’ve had.” Lance mentioned.

“Technically, me saving your ass from that Greg counts as a first date.” Shiro pointed out, drawing out a deep sigh of relief.

“Oh thank god, I was hoping you thought so too, but I didn’t know how to ask whether it was or wasn’t.” Lance rambled. ‘Oh this is so great, Shiro counted that as our first date!’ Lance whooped in his head, almost missing Shiro’s next words.

“Lance, I think the duck-napper’s here.” 

Holy shit, what?

Lance quickly turned to gaze out the window, gasping as he spotted a large figure, bending over the pond where the group of ducks happened to be residing for a bit. Lance leaned back, eyes wide. The adrenaline rush was kicking in, and this person was about to taste the sweet hammer of justice!

“Okay lets do this! Shiro since you’re obviously good cop, I’ll be bad cop! Once I tackle them, you start asking the questions, I’ll rough them up if they get too difficult!” Lance planned, eagerly starting to get out of the car when something gripped the back of his jacket, making him struggle a bit.

“What do you mean bad cop? Also where do you think you’re going?” Shiro’s stern, officer voice would normally turn Lance on, they’d have to get back to their dirty questions later, but right now Lance flopped uselessly against the seat, stunned that Shiro was questioning his usefulness.

“I’m helping remember? I came here to help you with the stakeout, I’m obviously going to help you catch the bad guy!” That answer didn’t amuse Shiro as he used his strength to pull Lance back into his seat, jesus it’s like hes the Asian Terry Crews, and before Lance could turn to him accusingly, he reached over swiftly and grabbed the seatbelt, properly buckling Lance in and leaning over him as Lance stared back stunned.

Damn this was also turning Lance on, Dirty Questions was probably a huge mistake.

“Lance, remember the last time you tried to help? Please just stay here, while I go talk to this person.” Lance groaned, and began to unbuckle the seatbelt when Shiro’s fingers grasped his.

“I’ll put you in the cage if you resist anymore.”

“Shiro we don’t have time to play Dirty Questions anymore, we have a criminal to catch!” Shiro frowned unamused at Lance’s joke, but got out of the car quickly before Lance could unbuckle the seatbelt. By the time Lance was almost gripping the door handle, Shiro was out and had quickly locked the doors. The deadlocks went down, disappearing into the vehicle much to Lance's surprise as he tried to get the door open.

“No! What? I thought cop cars only did that in movies?! Shiro!”

“Lance, I’m only doing this for your safety. Let me handle this.” Shiro stated firmly, his muffled voice bringing fear to Lance as he watched his maybe-soon-to-be-boyfriend walk away into the dark night. Lance banged on the window urgently.

“No Shiro! You need me! We're the perfect buddy-cop team! I'm the Martin Lawrence to your Will Smith, Billy Crystal to your Gregory Hines, um, The Jonah Hill to your Channing Tatum, The Melissa McCarthy to Sandra Bullock!” Lance yelled, but as he watched Shiro’s form sprint away, doubt creeped in and Lance sunk against the comfortable seat, locked in the car.

“Well shit.”

                                                                                        ****************

Shiro quietly made his way towards the figure, who was obviously a male judging by the body build, ducking behind trees and bushes so as not to risk being spotted when he caught the duck-napper red-handed.

And okay, maybe it was a little harsh to leave Lance locked up in the car back there, but this was a job and Shiro had to get it done. Plus after the last fiasco, Shiro wasn’t too keen on the idea of Lance involving himself with cases. Even if they weren’t dangerous ones such as this one…Okay, locking him in the car was a bit over the top. Shiro could only hope that Lance wouldn’t be too mad when he got back.

“Shiro!”

“Au-mmph!” Shiro turned awkwardly, with the hand still clamped over his mouth, to be face to face with..Lance!

Lance nodded his head a couple feet away back in the woods, implying he wanted to talk, which Shiro was fine with, considering all the questions swarming his head. How the hell did Lance even get out of the car?

Once they were out of earshot of the duck-napper, Lance freely spoke but still kept his voice low just in case.

“Not cool Shiro! Would Turner keep Hooch locked up in times of a crisis?!”

“Are you basically calling yourself a dog?” Shiro asked, eyebrow raising while Lance just huffed annoyed.

“Shiro-”

“I know, Lance, I just-I’m glad you’re here with me, but I’m also doing my job and as much as I love how enthusiastic you are about my work, there are times I can’t risk having you here. I am sorry about locking you in the car that was extreme, how did you even get out?” Shiro whispered, curious while Lance puffed up in smugness.

“I found the unlock button!”

“Damn!”

“Haha! That’s what you get for leaving behind the Jackson Healy to your Holland March, and locking your partner away from the action!” They both paused after that, Shiro giving Lance a confused look until his reference finally dawned on him.

“Oh the movie, The Nice Guys. Wait, did you compare yourself to Russell Crowe?” He asked astonished and attempting to hold back his laughs while Lance rolled his eyes.

“Look I’m running out of buddy-cop movies alright? You missed my passionate comparison speech earlier, it had all the good oldie buddy cops mentioned in it.”

“Lance that sounds nice but I got a duck-napper to catch, will you please go back to the car and wait there?”

“But Shiro, I can-”

“Hold it.” Shiro and Lance froze in place as the unfamiliar, deep voice spoke. Shiro and Lance glanced up to see the figure from earlier, now standing in front of them, brandishing a small handgun pointed right at them. Lance gasped nearly jumping away as Shiro almost darted in front for protection when the man stepped closer, clicking the safety off.

“Whoa whoa, hold on there. You two, hands in the air where I can see them.” The man spoke. Shiro glared back at the man but relented, his hands slowly raising themselves up as Lance followed suit.

“Alright. Now let’s discuss our options.” The figure chuckled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, CLIFFHANGERRR. Man I hate these, but they're so much fun writing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues! Who is this mysterious figure? What will happen to our favorite heros? WHAT ABOUT THE DUCKS??? Enjoy the thrilling conclusion to part 10!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!

Huh, the Chief was right. the stars were pretty tonight, Shiro mused, staring up at the sky in deep thought, wondering how his very first date with Lance, something he’d been wanting for a long time now, could’ve gone to absolute shit so fast.

“Hey! Easy, easy! Be gentle, my skin is sensitive jerk!” Lance cried out, Shiro turned his head, as much as his body would allow in his seated position, to watch Doug standing over Lance with a frown as Lance rubbed his wrists from where the handcuffs made contact.

The man who had held them up at gunpoint had introduced himself as Doug, although it could be a fake name, and made it very clear he was after the ducks(for some reason he has yet to share with them) and didn’t want two strangers, particularly cops, getting in his way.

“Sorry, its just your wrists are so small. Do you eat enough son?” Doug asked which Shiro almost barked out a laugh at the concern tracing his tone, because here this man was, holding them at gunpoint, tying them up with the handcuffs he forced Shiro to retrieve from his car..and he was asking about Lance eating enough. 

‘Low profile case, my ass’ Shiro thought as Lance began to sass Doug.

“What I eat is none of your business or concern! And don’t call me son! You’re not my real dad!” Doug placed his hands up in surrender.

“Sheesh, okay I get it. Was trying to be nice is all.” Shiro glanced at him exasperated beyond belief.

“This is what you call being nice?” He asked in disbelief. There was going to be a looongg vacation request from Shiro once this was all over. Doug shrugged, scratching his head a bit.

“I mean you have a point. Here I am late at night stealing some ducks for the cocaine smuggling my boss done roped me into then I come across two cops casing the place. Man, I have shit luck.” Doug stated, much to Shiro’s amusement and Lance’s irritation.

“I don’t think you’re the one with shit luck tonight Doug.” Shiro pointed out, eyes tracing over the handgun Doug still held in his hand. Lance nodded, squaring his shoulders and giving Doug the sternest expression he reserved only for whenever his nieces and nephews were acting up.

“Yeah, you’re the one being the bully with the gun! Also I’m not a cop I was here on a date, with him!” Lance attempted to point at Shiro but with his hands currently trapped behind his back, it was impossible to point so he nodded his head over in Shiro’s direction instead.

“Lance this is hardly-”

“So thanks Doug, for ruining our perfect date!” Lance humphed, turning his head so he wouldn’t have to look at Doug anymore. As much as Shiro was embarrassed by Lance’s spiel he had to hand it to him, Doug looked thoroughly ashamed of himself.

“Oh! Oh gosh, I’m sorry for that. Oh and tonight would’ve been so pretty with the stars and the pond-”

“Uh huh, yep. It sure would’ve!” Lance confirmed giving Doug the stink eye. Shiro kept his gaze focused on Lance, a bit surprised at how upset Lance was. His sassiness was shaming the hell out of Doug.

“Look I’m sorry for ruining your date, you two look cute together if that helps? I’m just doing what my boss told me to do, I didn’t know the ducks were for smuggling cocaine.” Doug shrugged earning a scornful look from Shiro.

“What did you think you were going to do with these ducks then?” He asked, eyes narrowed curiously while Doug shrugged once again.

“I don’t know, start a petting zoo?”

“With ducks?”

“Well, yeah?”

“Wait, what’s wrong with ducks Shiro?” Lance spun around facing Shiro, his head tilted as Doug watched him, waiting for an answer.

“Well, it just seems silly to have only one type of animal at a petting zoo?” Shiro pointed out. He could not believe he was having this conversation, at night, sitting on damp grass with handcuffs trapping his arms behind his back. This was definitely not how he imagined tonight going.

“Well I didn’t think it would just be ducks, I work on a farm. We have cows, sheep, and pigs-” Doug listed, ignoring Lance’s “Ooo cows!”.

“Where is this farm at? Who is your bo-”

“What kind of cows are they?” Lance piped, interest sparkling in his eyes despite the betrayed look from Shiro.

“Lance!”

“Shiro, I’m talking! You’ll get your turn!” Lance rolled his eyes at him, earning a wounded look from the officer, but continued ignoring him in favor of hearing Doug talk more about the cows.

“Oh they’re dairy cows!”

“Aww! Say Doug, do you have a favorite?” Lance asked, leaning forward, as Doug nodded quickly, going into a rave about his beautiful gals, how precious they were particularly when they’re out in the field grazing among the buttercups while Shiro sat there grumpily, regretting everything about his life choices to this point.

It was so weird Doug thought the ducks would be for a petting zoo, although Shiro and the rest of the force considered it was another attempted duck-napping for some kind of prank done by high schoolers.

It was also pretty weird how Lance kept taking over the conversation. Not to steal the spotlight from Lance and his admittedly adorable questions about cows, but Shiro was on the job at the moment and getting information is what he was supposed to be doing. Shiro turned his head slightly to glance over at his date, seeing the concentrated expression as he watched Doug rave about his four legged beauties, Shiro sighed impatiently until a small tugging on his hand had him still. Curious, Shiro sat there feeling Lance’s hands play around with his own till they started fiddling with the metal handcuffs around his wrists, honestly what was Lance doing?

“Uh huh, go on some more about Bessie. She sounds delightful!” Lance encouraged which Doug happily obliged, retelling some tale about finding Bessie stuck in some blackberry bushes, when Shiro’s brain finally registered that Lance was distracting Doug! He turned around quickly, to give Lance an questioning gaze but froze when he spotted the determined gaze meet his, pleading almost to act normal and not be suspicious. Shiro nodded just slightly, understanding what Lance was trying to do and sat still, keeping his hands where they were as Lance continued messing with them. Shiro wasn’t even sure if Lance knew what he was doing but anything to help them get out of this situation would be ide-oh he got them off.

Shiro tried to keep the surprise and amazement from showing, but he was so impressed (not to mention astounded) that Lance knew how to get out of handcuffs. That was certainly a conversation they would be having later, but now Shiro needed to focus.

Before Shiro moved, Lance gripped his now free hands, squeezing them in reassurance while Shiro smiled softly, squeezing them back.

“Aw are you guys holding hands? That’s cute!” Doug stated, making them both freeze at his words.

“Yeah uh, actually Doug, can you come here for a minute? I have a really bad scratch and Shiro can’t get to it. Do you think you could help?” Lance asked, flashing Doug his puppy dog eyes, which nearly made Shiro bust out laughing. Doug’s heart seemed to melt at the sight of Lance’s expression, eagerly nodding his head.

“Sure buddy!” Doug stupidly knelt forward, his gun resting casually in his hand, which was thankfully pointed another way as Doug began scratching the spot on Lance’s arm.

“Anything else?” Doug asked which Lance pretended to think for a bit.

“Um just a little higher would help thanks!” Lance stated as Doug got right on it. With Doug distracted, Lance promptly turned to lock eyes with Shiro and nodded.

“Now Shiro!”

“What?” Doug asked startled by the loud declaration but didn’t react in time to being pinned to the ground by the cop, his gun was wrestled away as Shiro quickly grabbed his arms, placing them behind his back and using the same handcuffs that had been on him not too long ago, were now being placed on him. Doug struggled, attempting to twist free of the grip but Shiro kept a steady weight on Doug, keeping him in place.

“Doug, for attempted bird smuggling and mentioning of an illegal operation, not to mention obstructing an officer from his duties and endangering the life of a civilian, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.” Shiro recited earning a loud cheer from Lance and a groan of pain from Doug.

With that done, Shiro quickly escorted Doug back to the car, letting him sit and stew in the cage while Shiro retrieved the handcuff keys and radioed headquarters about what happened. As Shiro returned to Lance who was now struggling to get the handcuffs off himself, Shiro kneeled beside him, giving Lance a bright smile as he un-cuffed the metal bracelets and watched Lance as he rubbed feeling back into his wrists.

“Whew! I’m glad that worked!” Lance stated, happily taking Shiro’s hand as he dragged the two of them up.

“Lance that was genius! How did you know how to do that?” Shiro asked amazed while Lance’s face bloomed a slight red.

“My brother showed me a few things growing up. Hehe, I was also a magicians assistant back when I was six and he taught me some things.”

“Oh really?’ Shiro raised his eyebrows interested as Lance smirked at him.

“Either that or I’m just kinky as hell.” He offered, giving Shiro a wink while the officer blushed, sputtering for an answer.

“L-Lance!”

                                                                                          *************

Thankfully, Shiro had radioed the station, giving the Chief the rundown of what had happened, promising to fill in on the details later. He hadn’t realized Keith was still there until there was a scuffling noise on the other end and Keith’s voice spoke.

“Yeah just tell us the details about the case, not what you and Lance did in that car all night.” He signed off leaving a very embarrassed Shiro and Lance sitting in their seats with a howling Doug in the backseat.

With the embarrassment out of the way, Shiro quietly started up the car and drove off. Finally done with the silence and with many questions lingering in his head, Lance turned around in his seat to face Doug who was sitting contently in his seat. 

“So Doug, you’re a pretty nice guy despite handcuffing us at gunpoint. What made you join your buddy’s cocaine operation?” Lance asked curious despite Shiro’s mumbled, “That’s questions we should be saving for questioning actually,” Doug however seemed eager to answer.

“Oh I was pretty high when he asked me to join honestly. Had a sketch and everything on an old Wendy’s napkin, he’d taken a bit too much angel dust when he told me the whole plan. I hit the blunt pretty hard and a few hours later I’m outside chasing ducks and ruining a cop’s date.” Shiro froze at the words, pulling up to the station. He quickly forced the car in park and whipped around, gaping in shock at Doug.

 _“You’re high right now?!”_  

Doug nodded before squinting.

“Please don’t tell my wife though. She’ll kill me if she finds out I’m in huge trouble with the law.” Shiro groaned at that, his head lowering itself onto the steering wheel in defeat.

Low. Profile Case. His. **ASS!**

Lance chuckled,mildly amused as he leaned over to pat Shiro’s knee for comfort.  
****

“Shiro are you gonna be okay?”

“Please go get Keith or somebody..I-I can’t deal with this right now.” Shiro sighed, hands coming up to stress rub his eyes as he heard the passenger door open and close, Lance doing as he requested.

“Uh? Mr. Shiro sir?”

“Officer Shirogane and what?”

“Can I call my wife when I get in there?” At Shiro’s tired nod, Doug happily settled back in his seat.

The rest of the night went on forever in Shiro’s opinion. By the time Doug was questioned (by a proper authority figure this time) and processed, Shiro had talked to Keith and the Chief, with a few other officers running out to grab Doug’s friend for questioning as well. As if that wasn’t enough, Shiro still had to fill out a report about the case and with everyone having conveniently left already and noone around to fill it out, he was stuck with the task. With as much shit thats hit the fan on this case, Shiro will be typing all night.

Lance, despite having been at the police station for an hour and half now, was still happily chilling in the seat next to Shiro’s desk, scrolling through his phone as Shiro typed. With a glance, Shiro carefully watched him, Lance had his legs tucked under him, trying to be as cozy as he could get in that small hard chair. He seemed to be very focused on something with the intense look he had on his screen. It made Shiro frown as he turned fully towards his date, which in hindsight this was probably the worst date of them all.

“Hey Lance?”

“Hmm?” Lance paused looking at his screen, giving Shiro a questioning look that was too soft and too pure for Shiro’s good.

“Do you want me to take you home? This is probably going to take me another hour to finish and I’d hate to keep you here.” Shiro stated. Lance seemed to pause at that, biting his lip as he thought.

“Do I have to leave? I mean, is there a rule civilians can’t be here after hours or something?” Lance asked curious and perhaps a bit mournful.

“Well no, there’s no rule saying you have to leave, I just figured after this disaster of a date I’d at least take you home. Let you sleep at least.” Shiro offered. Lance smiled gently but shook his head.

“No thanks. I like being here with hardly anyone else around! Besides I was about to order cookies for us!” Lance beamed with pride as he flipped his phone around and showed Shiro. Sure enough, Lance was shopping for cookies…

“Cookies?” Shiro repeated in disbelief. There were places that delivered cookies?

“Yep! Insomnia Cookie is the best and they’re open really late! I couldn’t figure out which kind you would be into though. I feel like you’re an oatmeal raisin kind of guy but after the stressful night you’ve had, you’d be into some triple chocolate chunk action. So what do you say?” Lance asked, eyes bright as he gazed at Shiro. All Shiro could do in response was stare in awe of this man before him.

“I’m actually a fan of snickerdoodles.”

With a happy hum Lance quickly ordered two coffees and some cookies, snickerdoodle for Shiro and white chocolate macadamia for Lance, with the confirmation of the order, the two soon fell back into the mood of their date pre-Doug and all.

“So earlier you said you were listing buddy cop movies at me?” Shiro questioned as Lance scooted closer in the chair.

“Yeah the best buddy-cop pairings from the best buddy-cop movies! Some were mostly from the 80’s early 90s-ish era and a few modern ones thrown in there, like The Heat.” Shiro’s eyes widened before he cracked up, easily picturing the two of them as Melissa McCarthy and Sandra Bullock.

“So all that, plus your terrible suggestion of playing good cop/bad cop, I feel like you’ve watched way too many cop movies now.” Shiro teased earning a groan from Lance.

“I do not! I have a healthy relationship with cop movies every young man my age has! And maybe its also because I want to wear the sweet aviator shades…” Lance admitted getting a thoughtful hum in response.

“Sadly we are not given a pair with the uniform. Maybe I should get some? Do you think I’d look good in them?” He asked raising an eyebrow as Lance’s face flushed.

“Y-yeah I definitely think you would.” Lance sputtered earning an appreciative smile from the officer. 

Another twenty minutes and the cookies and coffee arrived. Lance proposed they take a break and sit outside which Shiro agreed, the stars still shining bright in the indigo sky and the dim downtown lights not too blinding, casting everything underneath them in a gentle glow. Lance watched eagerly as Shiro took his first bite of an Insomnia Cookie, his eyes flew wide open in amazement.

“This is the best cookie I’ve ever eaten in my life…” Shiro breathed awed as Lance nearly choked on his coffee.The two continued to sit and eat, the good mood filling the silence until Lance pointed out how pretty the stars were tonight.

“I’m glad we did this. I had alot of fun and this is definitely the coolest date I’ve ever been on Shiro.” Lance praised drawing a blush from the cop.

“I can't say I planned for it to be like this but I’m glad you liked it. To be honest it will probably be alot like this, dating me I mean. I don’t always have time off and work overtime especially..but I’d like to cut back on that if it means spending more time with you,i-if you want to of course! Spend time with me that is.” Shiro babbled. He glanced over, peeking to get a glimpse at Lance’s expression and nearly flinched in surprise at Lance's frown, his eyes narrowed pinning Shiro to his seat.

“Damn Shiro, don’t make me do this.” Lance threatened earning a confused gaze in response.

“I, what?”

“Dammit I’m doing it! By god I’m doing it!” Lance declared, pulling out his cell phone and tapping the screen urgently as Shiro looked on, growing more confused by the second.

“Lance what are you doing?”

“I’m calling the sap police!” Lance stated with determination on his face. “And you’re going to sap jail! For being sappy and cute!” He pointed his finger accusingly as Shiro processed his words and leaned back groaning.

“Lance…”

“What? If you’re calling me cute then guess what buddy, I’m calling you cute! It’s science!” Lance stared matter of factly earning a snort from Shiro.

“Alright I get it, I just wanted you to know that I want to try this out if you’re willing to?” Shiro offered glancing over at the smaller man, loving the way Lance looked in the soft lighting under the bright stars. It reminded him of that time at the veterans garden at their technically first date. Lance had looked so warm and inviting, his smile brighter than the stars even. It was exactly how Shiro saw him now, right this moment.

Lance blushed, looking away shyly as he nodded. “Yeah, I want to do this. I haven’t felt this serious about anyone in a while, and I usually fall for people pretty easily.” Lance admitted chuckling slightly in embarrassment.

“You have a big heart and I admire that. In fact, that night we were at the vet’s garden, the way you looked in the starlight, you were breathtaking honestly. Every day you take my breath away with your good spirit, kindness, and willing to try attitude. I admire that so much Lance. That night I wanted to kiss you so bad actually.” Shiro admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as Lance gaped at him surprised.

“Really? I wanted to kiss you!”

“Really?”

“Hell yeah! It was right after you saved me from that spider.” Lance giggled as Shiro guffawed. His body shaking as he tried to contain his voice.

“Seriously Lance?”

“What? It was dark and I hate spiders! You were my knight in shining armor!” Lance giggled as Shiro’s laughter simmered some.

“Well I’ll gladly do it again for you, anytime.” Shiro stated his fixed gaze upon Lance as the younger man beamed up at him. Like two magnets working together, the two slowly found themselves leaning froward till Shiro placed a hand gently resting on Lance’s cheek, fingers softly caressing the smooth skin as Lance hummed pleasantly. Lance in turn, scooted closer to Shiro till he was pressed thigh to thigh with the cop, arms slowly encircling Shiro’s waist, his body warm even through the clothes. They both tilted their heads, breaths intertwining before Lance took the plunge and quickly pecked Shiro, bouncing back a bit in surprise before Shiro pulled him in, his other arm wrapped around Lance’s back and pressing him harder against him.

Their lips now pressed together and with no intention of stopping anytime soon, the couple continued their affectionate embrace under the stars, not a care in the world right then.

                                                                                           *************

And later as Shiro had returned to his report, he looked down at Lance, who had taken his seat and scooted even closer to Shiro, was now sleeping. His eyes were closed, lightly breathing and snoring just a tad bit as he leaned against Shiro’s side, his arms wrapped around Shiro’s bicep. He looked even more cute, his hair mussed and shirt a bit rumpled from their earlier activities outside. Shiro sighed, leaning down to plant a small kiss to Lance’s forehead and eventually leaning his head down to rest against the others.

Tonight had gone even better than planned, and he was looking forward to many others after tonight.

 

 

                                                                                               The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thats the end! I will start another fic(Part 11) filled with chapters containing a oneshot of them dating. I have many more Officer Shiro and Lance moments planned!

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for part 2! :)


End file.
